


Sore Spot

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is kind of an elephant in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by fluffyfrolicker: Raven+/Clarke (/Bellamy). they discuss Bellamy and his ~sex skills

Bellamy Blake is kind of an elephant in the room.

(It's something Clarke's mom used to say, as if it meant something – apparently an old Earth saying, so it's only appropriate they use it now that they're back on Earth.)

Raven would probably say that Bellamy is a touchy subject, a sore spot. He's their past, and maybe their future, who knows? They don't exactly feel like making important decisions now. Actually, they don't even want medium-important decisions. Instead, they ignore things.

Like: Raven presses her forehead to Clarke's collarbone before she starts kissing her breast, and it's so familiar Clarke reaches down automatically, and is surprised when her fingers caress long hair instead of short.

Like: Clarke clutches her blanket when she feels pleasure build up, careful not to let her hands wander.

Like: Sometimes Raven looks at Clarke boldly, and foreplay becomes no more than a dare.

“You kiss like him,” says Raven one day, because she's never heard of any elephants in rooms, and she can't resist touching sore spots when she feels control slipping from her hands.

“So do you,” she lies without bothering to ask which “him” Raven means.

***

“Did he ever make you come?” asks Raven as her fingers start trailing down Clarke's stomach.

“Why?”

“Just tell me.”

Clarke automatically reaches to grab the blanket, but stops herself at the last second, and touches Raven's arm instead. It's funny how she'd never talk to Bellamy about Finn, but talking to Raven about Bellamy didn't seem weird at all.

Dangerous – yes. But not weird.

“A few times,” she says with a gasp. “I think he liked it.”

“Of course he did.”

There's something in Raven's voice that makes Clarke push herself up and roll them over, her head landing between Raven's legs in a few swift moves. She doesn't say: “You should see for yourself,” but it's a close call.

***

Sometimes they watch him together as if they were comparing notes: Bellamy Blake, strong hands and full lips, and a brave face cracking around the edges.

“Come here,” Clarke imagines Raven will say one day, and he won't hesitate for a second.

One day, yes. One day.


End file.
